Of Ice And Fire Wings 20
by Krohime44
Summary: Hola! decidí borrar, editar y volver a subir la historia de OIAFW, se que he andado desaparecida pero he vuelto! los quiero, ahora el summary: Toushiro con ¿2 hermanas? ¡Conoce a Rin y Meiko 2 chicas inigualables! conoces sus facetas y su vida amorosa sin olvidar el humor. Advertencia posible OCC y muy mala en sumaries ByakuyaXOc, IchigoXOcxUlquiorra
1. Chapter 1

Cáp. 1 el inicio

 _DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN!_

Meiko era una shinigami que vivía en las sociedad de almas huérfana por ambos padres sobrina de Kurosaki Ishin y protegida de del Soutaicho Yamamoto.

Ella era castaña y ojos cafés tez dorada. Su afinación entre los elementos es el fuego y la habilidad de curar con un solo toque. Contaba con unos 18 años

Meiko pov

Eran las 10 de mañana y estaba corriendo para ir a la academia, se me había hecho tarde de nuevo y para colmo había llovido en la madrugada y todo estaba enlodado y húmedo, hoy me graduaba, al fin me libraba esos aburridos maestros y me incorporaría en un escuadrón.

Estaba tan desesperada por llegar que no note que había alguien pasando por allí, choque y para mi buena suerte me caí en el lodo

"¡Genial!, gracias por terminar de arruinar mi día, ahorra llegare más tarde Y SUCIA" decía mientras me levantaba y me intentaba limpiar, que ni repare en su cara y solo note su raro corte de cabello "ahora, si me disculpas me tengo que ir" ni le deje hablar mientras me fui corriendo dejando al desconocido

Al llegar al salón la directora me reprendió "¿Por qué llegas tarde?"

En eso Yamamoto llego, genial más problemas

"¿Qué haces sucia?" pregunto con curiosidad al verme café

"¡NADA!, lo que paso es que choque con un idiota y el muy estúpido ni siquiera se digno a ayudarme y ahora me ves aquí ¡sucia!" todos me miraban con una gota en la cabeza

"Bueno, bueno tranquila siempre traigo un uniforme de shinigami extra de mis subordinados conmigo así que vete a cambiar" me contesto tranquilamente Yamamoto.

Una vez cambiada estaba regresando al salón y choque con Renji "¿Meik, has visto a Rukia?" me pregunto preocupado

"No, no la he visto, si quieres…" dije para hacerlo sufrir un poco, discúlpeme pero me encanta hacer sufrir a los demás

"¿Si quieres qué?..." pregunto empezando a irritarse, es tan fácil alterarlo

"Jajajajajaja ¡ash! ¡No aguantas nada! Si quieres te ayudo a buscarla, pero no sin recibir nada a cambio…" sonreí maliciosamente "¿qué? La ley del intercambio equivalente" le dije cuando me miro de mala gana

"¿Qué quieres a cambio está vez?" me dijo suspirando

Ensanche mi sonrisa "¿Qué querré a cambio?... mmm me deberás un favor y me ayudarás a cumplir lo que quiera, ¿trato?" suspirando nuevamente apretó la mano que le ofrecía, así que sonriendo le dije "un placer hacer negocios contigo, bueno ¿vamos entonces?" empecé a caminar.

Ya habíamos revisado casi toda la Academia, solo nos faltaba unas 3 salones por revisar, Renji cada vez estaba más desesperado por encontrar a Rukia, se escuchaba voces detrás de la puerta que teníamos en frente, hasta que me decidí a abrir la puerta y ver que estaba pasando.

Cuando de pronto encontré a Yamamoto con otras personas, una de ellas era Rukia, algunos capitanes y para rematar el idiota con el que choque esta mañana

"Que maleducada eres antes de entrar se toca la puerta" dijo uno de los de seguridad

"Yo te conozco…. Eres la irrespetuosa de esta mañana" dijo otro

"Si, es la joven que chocó con el capitán de la 6ta división y además le insulto" dijo el ultimo del trío de perdedores de los de seguridad a los cuales ignoré olímpicamente

"¿De qué están hablando Meik?" preguntó Yamamoto

"NADA que este idiota que está en frente de Rukia fue con el que choque y me caí" dije ya irritada "Meik, él es Byakuya Kuchiki el capitán de la 6to escuadrón como dijeron… por favor ten un poco más de respeto" dijo Yamamoto suspirando

"¿Cómo quieres que le tenga respeto a éste? si él fue quien empezó" dije señalándolo pero de pronto se me ocurrió algo "y para colmo NI SIQUIERA SE QUIEN ES ¿ÉL?" dije de manera inocente

"¿¡Cómo que no sabes quién es!? es la cabeza del clan Kuchiki uno de los 4 clanes más antiguos del Seiretei… eso lo vimos hace unos meses en clases ¿Cómo se te pudo haber olvidado?" pregunto Rukia asustada y temerosa

"La verdad ese día me quede dormida en media explicación pero creo que había algo de lo que dijo la maestra antes de dormirme" dije de manera inocente y tranquila mientras me acariciaba mi sedoso cabello "mmm… ¡aaaah! ya me acordé… lo que dice la maestra pero es muy diferente a lo que YO he visto" dije de manera retadora y acusadora

"¿Qué es lo que has visto que no dijeron?" preguntó el idiota, perdón Byakuya

"Que supuestamente eres una persona MUY caballerosa y MUY respetuosa y bla bla bla… pero para mí, no eres nada de eso, de hecho eres solo una persona prepotente, ególatra e hipócrita que no vale la pena" dije de manera confiada, de pronto fui interrumpida de mi crítica, tal vez algo cruel

"¡BASTA YA MEIKO!" dijo Yamamoto

"jajajaja, está bien como digas Soutaicho Yamamoto, pero recuerda que hay libertad de expresión y no me puedes decir nada" dije de manera burlona y un poco arrogante

"si, pero como en todo con respeto" dijo uno de los capitanes

"Que nadie se anime a decirle la verdad no es mi problema, eso no quita que es un noblesito de cuarta jajajaja" dije de manera riendo cruelmente y todos me miraron con cara de espanto, "jajaja mejor me quedo callada porque como dicen calladita me veo más bonita, que por lo visto veo que hay un poquito de tensión" dije, mientras Yamamoto me daba una mirada que decía que estaba en problemas, oops oh bueno no es algo nuevo

"Adiós ya me voy que me estoy aburrimiento" dije bostezando y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Renji y dandóloles la espalda a los capitanes pero antes, tentaré mi suerte un poco más, "Soutaicho ¿crees que me debo de inclinar hacia el noble en forma de despedida? Dije girándome e inclinándome de manera burlona

"¡BASTA YA DE TUS JUEGUITOS MEIKO QUE YA ME ESTÁN HARTANDO!" me repitió Yamamoto todos lo de la sala se sobresaltaron y posaron su mira de mi hacia la de Yamamoto, creo que me pase, pero vale la pena

"Nunca en mi vida me habías hablado de esta manera" dije de con voz empezándose a quebrar y con la cabeza abajo, escondiendo mi sonrisa socarrona, yéndome del lugar "ofendida".

Horas después del jueguito en la academia estaba yendo a visitar a mi pequeño hermano cuando choque otra vez con alguien pero esta vez sí me agarro antes de caer

"Otro idiota que no se fija de su camino" dije de molesta, en serio, ¿esto se va a volver costumbre?

"Disculpa no te vi" dijo el desconocido con sus brazos alrededor mío

"Ya me di cuenta" dije sarcásticamente, levantando la vista y deshaciéndome de su agarre "¡OTRA VEZ ERES TÚ!… de todas la personas que hay aquí tuve que haber chocado contigo" dije, ¿¡qué el destino quiere que acabe con este noblesito!? "bueno si me disculpas tengo cosas mejores que hacer que estar gastando mi saliva y mi tiempo con…." mirándolo despectivamente de arriba abajo " Alguien como tú" mientras lo señalaba de arriba abajo y esquivándole para irme

"Veo que nadie te enseña modales" dijo de manera retadora y siguiéndome con la mirada

"Prefiero no tener modales a ser una persona estirada como ¡TÚ!" dije deteniéndome a la mitad de mi camino y sacándole la lengua "bueno, creo que, como no tenemos nada más que decir, mejor me voy" dije victoriosa por decir las últimas palabras mientras me iba corriendo al escuadrón número 10.

Entando al escuadrón de mi "hermanito", me dirigí a su oficina, supongo que se estarán preguntando, ¿cómo es que si yo apenas me estoy graduando, mi "hermanito" ya es capitán siendo menor que yo?, fácil, sencilla y llanamente mi "hermanito" y su hermana (de la cual les hablaré luego) son unos genios, yo también lo soy, pero prefiero dormir y llevar mi vida de shinigami al pie de la letra. Mi hermanito es el semi-nuevo capitán del escuadrón número 10, que antes era su hermana Rin Kagamine, quien era mi mejor amiga y que en una misión a Hueco Mundo hace un año, todos regresaron, todos menos ella, sus subordinados nos dijeron que se habían encontrado con un algo que creyeron que era un Hollow, era demasiado poderoso y que ella les ordeno regresar más cuando se envió un equipo de rescate para destruir el Hollow, no lo hallaron y tampoco a Rin, por lo tanto el Soutaicho decidió nombrar a Toshiro como siguiente capitán, porque aunque no compartieran al mismo padre ambos habían sacado la afinación elemental del hielo de su queridísima madre Kagamine Aoi.

Como decía al entrar a su oficina vi como su escritorio estaba envuelto por muchas columnas de papel, y en el centro estaba una figura concentrada haciendo mucho papeleo.

"Shiroooooooo!" grité en su oído porque el niño estaba tan concentrado en el papeleo, que no se dio cuenta de que había entrado, supongo que aunque seas capitán eso no te salva del papeleo y con Matsumoto como teniente creo que no ayuda; Matsumoto es muy buena onda y adicta al sake y siempre deja todo el papeleo al pobre Shiro (una de las muchas razones por la que nos llevamos bien).

¿Qué es lo que quieres? No ves que estoy trabajando" dijo sobándose la oreja

"Jajaja ¿qué no puedo venir a hacerle una visita a mi querido hermano?" dije riendo

"Si puedes, pero nunca lo haces" dijo mirándome mientras intentaba adivinar que es lo que estoy tramando y su expresión cambia al darse cuenta de mi uniforme "por cierto ese no es tu uniforme" dijo alzando una ceja de forma interrogativa

"Ya sé, pero es que el idiota de capitán de la 6 división me empujo al lodo esta mañana y tuve que cambiarme con uno de los que el Soutaicho tenía" le conteste frunciendo el ceño al recordar al estirado

"Jajajaja te jaja empujo" cayó de espaldas riéndose de mi mala suerte

"¿¡Qué tiene de gracioso?! además el hijo de su…. No me ayudo en nada" dije molesta cruzándome de brazos y haciendo un puchero

"¿Y? ¿qué le hiciste? Porque tú no eres de las que se quedan calladas y dejan que les pasen esas situaciones, de seguro ya le planeaste alguna venganza" dijo cruzando sus brazos y sonriéndome cosa que ya es rara en él, cuando Rin estaba sonreía más.

"Bueno te cuento…" le dije emocionada tratando de mantener esa sonrisa "iba tarde a la academia, y choque con él y caí al lodo…"

"entonces no te tiró al lodo" me interrumpió

"buenooo, no me tiró pero no me ayudo a levantarme ni nada, así que para mí es como si lo hubiese hecho" dije haciendo mi puchero nuevamente

"el punto es que me topé con Renji que me pidió que lo ayudará a buscar a Rukia y resulta que es hermanita del estirado y estando allí pos digamos que me metí en problemas pero no le des importancia" dije despreocupada, mientras el suspiraba

"De verás que aunque nee-san no este no cambias, bueno creo que es hora de que te vayas, por mucho que apreció tus visitas, las cuales son muy raras, necesito terminar este papeleo" dijo irritado

"¿¡Me estas echando!? qué mal hermano eres y pensar que yo soy la que te adoptó" dije fingiendo estar llorando e ignorando el comentario acerca de Rin, claro que he cambiado desde que ella desapareció, perdí a mi mejor amiga, pero no puedo darme el lujo de demostrar mi tristeza, sobretodo no frente a Shiro.

"Ya deja de hacerte la mártir que no te queda" dijo empezando a bajar la temperatura, claro sabe cómo sacarme, Rin le enseñó bien

"¡Ya, ya! me voy, nos vemos en la cena" dije saliendo mientras sonreía

Verán al ser Rin y yo amigas desde que estamos casi casi en pañales, para Toshiro soy como una hermana mayor pues yo soy la más grande de nosotros 3. Hoy es el día en el que mi hermanito se convirtió en capitán y el día en que Rin desapareció y se le dio por muerta y pues decidí que lo mejor era que Shiro viva conmigo y pues lo adopté.

Editado 06/08/2017

 _¡Espero les haya gustado! ¡Les manda un saludo y abrazo psicológico la autora! Y pues por favor dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias_


	2. Los Recuerdos del Ayer

Cap. 2. Los recuerdos del ayer

 _DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN_

Rin Kagamine era una shinigami que vivía en la sociedad de almas, capitana del escuadrón número 10. Ella era castaña, con ojos color cafés chocolate y una tez blanca. Su afinación entre los elementos es el hielo (como su hermano) y la habilidad de destruir cualquier cosa con un solo toque. Contaba con unos 16 años. Y al igual que Meiko es huérfana, se quedó al cargo de su hermano Toushiro después de la muerte de sus padres.

"Flashback"

Un año atrás

Pov. Rin

Estábamos mi hermana del alma y mejor amiga Meiko Sakine y mi pequeño hermano Toushiro Hitsugaya comiendo, bueno ellos estaban comiendo, y por comiendo me refiero a que en realidad estaban tragando sin piedad a esas pobres sandías, yo los estaba viendo y pensando cómo les iba a decir acerca de la misión que se me fue encomendada.

"Pásame el chile Shiro, dale que se me hace tarde para la academia" dijo Meik mientras apuraba a Shiro, pero si todavía falta media hora para que entre y ya está casi lista

"¿Porque tanta prisa de llegar si todavía falta media hora?" dijo Shiro pasándole el chile mientras la miraba confundido

"Porque… tengo que hacer una mal- digo y ¿eso a ti qué te importa?" dijo Meiko casi contándole a Shiro lo que haría, suspiré probablemente sería alguna travesura contra alguna pobre alma que haya tenido la mala suerte de irritarla.

"¿Qué estas tramando ahora Meik?" pregunte suponiendo la respuesta (travesuras o maldades)

"¿Tú también te vas a meter? Lo que haga o deje de hacer es mi problema…, además ahora que lo recuerdo, no nos llamaste para preguntarme eso. Anda dime ¿qué quieres? que tengo prisa" dijo Meiko molesta por ser interrumpida cuando está comiendo (o cuándo no)

"Loquepasaesquepasadomañanapartoenunamisiónmuyimportanteynadamásqueríaavisarlesyaquesalgoaprimerahor…" no pude terminar por 2 razones, una me quedé sin aire y la otra porque Meik me interrumpió

"A ver, respira y habla más lento que no te entendí ni papa" me dijo suspirando por mi reacción

Suspirando y tomando aire " lo que pasa es que pasado mañana parto en una misión muy importante y nada más quería avisarles, ya que mañana salgo a primera hora y este es el único momento para despedirme de ambos, porque tu Meik estas quién sabe dónde y Shiro está entrenando" dije sonriéndoles cálidamente

"Aaaaa ¿dijiste algo? no te oí es que perdí pensando una maldad…. Digo en mis pensamientos" dijo Meik algo rara, volví a suspirar, esta vez de forma triste mientras la miraba feo, pues no sé cuándo volveré "es broma, si te escuche, boba, y no te preocupes cuidaré a Shiro, así que relájate si no en vez de verte de 15 pareceras de 40" se burló de mí y no lo pude evitar, reí con ella

"jajajaja si claro ya quisieras, yo siempre me veré tierna no importa lo grande que llegue a ser, y gracias por ofrecerte a cuidar a Shiro porque no sé cuándo regresaré" dije más decaída

"¿Y a dónde vas? Digo si se puede saber" me pregunto Shiro mientras comía un pedazo de la sandía que tenía en el plato

"Em, se supone que no debo decirles, tengo órdenes de no revelar nada acerca de los detalles de la misión, lo siento Shiro" dije muy preocupada y con pesadumbre, ya que no me gusta ocultarles cosas a Shiro, es mi hermanito y siempre le cuento todo

"¡Ay Rin! tú siempre siguiendo órdenes ¿algún día podremos ver que te castiguen en serio?" dijo Meik mirándome con burla, ¡aaaagh! Bien, ¿quiere verme de insubordinada? Perfecto, a ver qué le parece esto:

"Me voy a Hueco-Mundo, han habido reportes acerca de diversas anomalías y hollows extraños" dije muy segura y seria y un poco ofendida

"Jajaja ¿es…? jajaja ¿es broma?" dijo Meiko riéndose con creces, me frote la sien de la cabeza, por muy pacifista y tranquila que sea, Meik me ofende, soy una shinigami, no una niña de 5 años.

"No, no lo es, me voy mañana a Hueco-Mundo" dije levantándome de la mesa molesta

"Bueno jaja, ya no me río, por favor no te molestes, no te lo tomes a mal pero es que Rin tu no matas ni a una mosca" dijo Meik

"No las mato porque son seres vivos y sienten como nosotros" dije apenada y si reconozco que evito las batallas lo más posible pero eso no quiera decir que no me sepa defender, por algo soy capitana.

"Si y yo soy la reina de la sociedad de almas" dijo Meik con sarcasmo

"Y tú, Shiro ¿no vas a decir nada?" le dije a mi hermano, que inusualmente está muy callado

"Bueno, ¿qué quieres que te diga? No puedo detenerte, misiones son misiones, sé que eres fuerte pero por favor cuídate mucho nee-san" dijo terminándose la última sandia

"Oie esa sandía era MÍA" dijo molesta Meik subiendo la temperatura

"Pues para que eres lenta" dijo desafiándola y sonriendo por comerse el último pedazo de sandía

"Ten cuidado con lo que dices Toushiro, porque se te puede voltear la torta" dijo Meik amenazante

"N-n-no te tengo miedo" dijo Shiro asustado por las consecuencias que podría acarrear buscar pelea con Meik

"Podrían dejar de pelear. Meik no tenías por qué hacer eso, y por cierto, se te hace tarde para la academia" le dije notando que solo le quedaban 5 minutos mientras usaba mi reiatsu para para bajar la temperatura

"¡Aaaa, ya es tarde! ¡me voy, bye! cuando regrese ya vas a ver Shiro" dijo Meik corriendo hacia la salida de la casa, no lo pude evitar me reí

"Adiós Meik" me despedí de ella y me volteé hacia Shiro "me debes una ¿sabes?, pero hablaremos de eso cuando regrese de mi misión, yo también ya me voy tengo que terminar unas cosas" dije dándole un beso en la frente en forma de despedida y guiñándole el ojo "te quiero mucho Shiro"

"Adiós nee-san" se despidió de mi riendo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx esa misma tarde, 6pm xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 1era división xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toc toc toc

"Pase" escuche que el capitán Yamamoto me contestaba

"Hola capitán, perdone por molestarlo a esta hora es que quiera informarle que ya le avise a mis hermanos de la misión y quería saber si ¿podría pedirle un pequeño favor?" dije un poco nerviosa

"¿Si dime que querías pedirme?" me respondió, con cariño, puesto que aunque yo no era su protegida como Meiko, era de sus alumnas favoritas y me consentía mucho, pues nunca me metía en problemas y siempre cumpló de forma éxitosa mis misiones

"¿Podría estar un poco más al pendiente de Meiko? la he estado notando un poco rara últimamente y me preocupa que este en problemas" dije preocupada, Meiko es mi mejor amiga y no quiero que le pase nada malo

"Si, si, no te preocupes que yo me encargo de ella, si quieres la mando a llamar para que nos explique qué es lo que le está pasando, de todas maneras hay reunión con los capitanes, a ver si así se le bajan los humos de grandeza que tiene, bueno ve por ella" dijo muy seguro de sí mismo

"Si, como usted diga capitán" dije de manera respetuosa mientras salía en busca de Meik, haciendo uso del shumpo

Xxxxxxxx en la casa xxxxxx

"Meikooooooooo" grite fuertemente

"¿¡Qué cariños quieres!? no ves que tu hermosísimo hermano está durmiendo y si lo despiertas no hay quien que lo vuela a dormir" dijo Meik un poco aterrada y algo cansada

"Ya no exageras, no es un bebe, tiene 11 años" dije despreocupada

"Si ya sé, pero no importa si tiene 2 u 11 años para ser un amargado cuando duerme" dijo Meiko con certeza

"Bueno no vine para hablar de Shiro" dije recordando que tenía razón (otra vez)

"A ¿no? Entonces a ¿qué viniste?" Dijo extrañada

"Vine porque Yama-sensei quiere hablar contigo" dije un poco nerviosa jugando con mi haori

"Aaa ok, entonces me voy para allá" dijo despreocupada

"Aaa otra cosa yo voy contigo, eso fue lo que él me dijo, así que espérame en lo que le dejo a Shiro una nota por si se despierta" dije rápidamente empezando a hacer la nota

"Vale pero apúrate que ya que me estoy molestando" dijo Meik irritada saliendo de la casa alado mío

"Si, si, vamos" le dije una vez que terminé la nota y nos encaminamos con shumpo a la primera división

Xxxxxxx en la 1era división xxxxxxxx

"Buenas noches, ya llegamos" dije de manera respetuosa mientras saludaba a todos

"Se puede saber ¿por qué están todos estos estirados aquí?" pregunto Meik molesta haciendo que suba tantito la temperatura

"Yo te mande a llamar porque necesito que me expliques algo y ellos estaban en una reunión conmigo" dijo Yama-sensei

"Capitanes les presento a Meiko, mi protegida" dijo orgulloso, no pude evitarlo sonreí al notar el cariño que Yama-sensei le tiene a Meik

"Un placer poder conocer a la joven" dijo uno de los capitanes

"¿Aaa? si el placer es todo mío" dijo Meiko de manera educada (raro en ella) "Yama-ji ¿qué quieres que te explique?" pregunto Meiko con curiosidad

"Rin me dijo que estas actuando raro y que cree que algo te molesta" dijo muy seguro y serio

"¿En serio? ¿eso te dijo Rin?" dijo volteándome a ver levantando una ceja, suspiraba cansada "No pasa nada solo estoy entrenando un poco más de lo normal, últimamente mi elemento está algo desajustado" dijo tranquilamente

"¿Aa segura que es eso o me estas mintiendo como siempre Meiko?" dijo de manera severa

"Si estoy segura, si quiere le muestro" dijo de manera retadora y un poco nerviosa porque la conocía demasiado bien para su gusto

"Mmmm me parece perfecto" dijo convencido

"Capitán Kuchiki ¿podrías ayudar a la demostración de Meiko?" dijo Yamamoto

"Como usted ordene" respondió inexpresivamente pero de forma educada Byaku-san

"Ok, esto será divertido, nada mas una cosa no me hago responsable de lo que puede pasar" dijo ella muy divertida y "preocupada" y mirando de manera rara al capitán

"Ok, vamos a fuera" dijo Yamamoto-sensei

Xxxxxxx en el campo de entrenamiento xxxxxx

"Ok, esto va para los dos, quiero que esto sea de manera justa y tómenlo como un entrenamiento que le puede ayudar en el futuro, y esto es para ti Meiko ¡NO QUIERO HERIDOS O MUERTOS! porque si no tú vas a tener que curarlo y sé que eso no te gusta" dijo Yamamoto de forma autoritaria

"Si si como usted diga Capitán, no lastimare el real cuerpecito del capitán constipado" dijo de manera aburrida

"Hn" dijo el capitán Kuchiki, enarcando una ceja ante las groserías de Meik y me lanzó una mirada de lado, como diciéndome como ella y yo éramos mejores amigas

"Para que veas que soy buena, voy a dejar que tu empieces" dijo (raro en ella)

Ya estando los dos en posición, que Yamamoto dijera las reglas y Meik se burlará de Byaku-san la pelea empezó

El capitán Kuchiki desenvaino la zampaktou y se lanzó sobre Meik pero ella fue más rápida que él y lo esquivó sin ningún problema y le devolvió el ataque, nada más que con más fuerza todo los capitanes estaban estupefactos por la rapidez y la facilidad que ella tenía para defenderse ya que ni siquiera había activado su zampaktou (y todavía no habían visto nada) y le devolvió el ataque pero el capitán logró esquivar el ataque aunque fue un poco más lento que ella.

"Jajaja esto sí que es muy divertido es más divertido que practicar con lo de mi generación son uno tontos ineptos que no saben nada" dijo riendo y la cabeza agachada, solo se podía ver una sonrisa un poco maníaca, oh oh, ¿usará su zampaktou?

"¿No sabías que es de cobardes bajar la cabeza en una batalla por tu vida?" la regaño Byaku-san

"Jajaja pero ¿quién dijo que YO SOY UNA COBARDE? y ¿quién dijo que ERA UNA BATALLA POR MI VIDA? Jajaja querrás decir POR LA TUYA" dijo levantando la cabeza dejando ver sus ojos rojos como el infierno y una sonrisa que dejaba petrificado hasta el mismísimo demonio, creo que se está emocionando mucho, yo solo veía la pelea preocupada, no por Mei, sino por Byaku, ella es demasiado para ellos, la única persona a su altura soy yo, ya que soy su contraparte, todos los capitanes estaban atemorizados por el color de sus ojos y la cara que poseía

"Pero bueno no venimos aquí para hablar sino para pelear" dijo formando en su mano derecha una zampaktou de fuego "vuela Hi no Hōō, te presento a mi zampaktou" dijo de manera arrogante mientras, un fénix de mediano tamaño se posaba en sus hombros y miraba a Byaku con una mirada calculadora, el capitán estaba ¿cómo decirlo? ¿entre asustado y sorprendido? pero eso si no lo demostraba

"Jajaja deberías ver sus caras es como si estuvieran viendo al mismo demonio en persona jajaja pero déjenme decirles que él no se compara conmigo jajaja" dijo de manera endemoniada.

Y así es como continua la pelea, ella se lanzó hacia el capitán de una manera rápida pero él estaba sorprendido porque al momento de mover un pie desapareció de su vista y ella lo golpeó fuertemente haciendo que el cayera al piso lastimándole el torso con su fuego y ella se encontraba sin ningún solo rasguño todo era una mundo de dolor para él, ella estaba completamente descontrolada estaba a punto de degollar al capitán cuando Yamamoto hablo

"YA ES SUFICIENTE MEIKO" dijo Yamamoto severamente, elevando su reiatsu, pero no sería suficiente así que yo también elevé el mío y mis ojos cambiaron de color a un azul zafiro, lo que provocó que la temperatura bajara

"Mei, ganaste, así que para por favor" la miré fijamente, enfocando mi reiatsu en mi voz y ojos, llamando su atención. Ella se quedó donde estaba parada mientras que Hi no Hōō junto con el color de sus ojos desaparecieron. Cuando todo estuvo más tranquilo ella se voltio a nosotros y nos sonrió de manera cálida los capitanes se asustaron por la sonrisa pero para mí y el capitán Yamamoto eso significaba que ella estaba tranquila y relajada.

"¿Estas vivo todavía o tendré que ahorrarme el que curarte?" pregunto Meik agachada y picándole las costillas al capitán

"Estoy vivo todavía" dijo el capitán Kuchiki con los ojos cerrados y adolorido

"Aaaa que mala suerte" dijo Meiko tronado los dedos y de manera aburrida

"Meiko" dijo Yamamoto regañándola

"¿Qué… qué paso? ¿se te ofrece algo Yama-ji?" dijo Meik lo más respetuoso que pudo intentado corregir lo que había dicho

"Si, si se me ofrece algo" dijo Yamamoto

"¿Qué es?" respondió Meiko con fastidio

"Que cures al capitán… te dije que no quería muertos ni heridos" dijo con burla Yamamoto

"¡Ah! ¿Era eso? ahora lo hago" dijo Meik respirando profundo, cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus manos en su pecho

"Ya estas como semi-nuevo" dijo con burla Meiko

"¿Cómo que semi-nuevo? dijo un capitán

"Oie no hago maravillas solo curo, créeme que si lo dejara como nuevo estaría…" dijo Meik intentando buscar las palabras correctas, las cuales no encontró por lo que cambió el tema "Bueno me voy que deje a un niño durmiendo solo en la casa" volvió a decir Meik empezando a caminar

"Meiko, ¿ya terminaste de curarlo?" dijo Yamamoto viendo a Meik que se parara donde estaba y se empezaba a ir

"Si, si, ya lo hice, solo necesita descansar y que recupere su reiatsu" dijo medicamente

"A por cierto Rin no uses tus poderes allí si sabes lo que te conviene, no querrás que pasen cosas malas" dijo Mei de manera neutral y desapareciendo delante de nuestros ojos. Y dejándonos a todos con una cara de interrogación

Xxxxxxx al día siguiente 1pm xxxxxxx

Xxxxxxx Hueco-Mundo xxxxxxxx

Estaba de líder en un grupo de 10 personas sentía que algo malo estaba por ocurrir, todo estaba muy calmado y tranquilo, además de que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Meik me había dicho

"Capitana algo está pasando" dijo una de las personas que venían conmigo

"¿Qué sucede?" dije un poco irritada, ¿es en serio?, algo está pasando, ¿no pueden ser más claros?

"Algo se acerca" dijo intentando distinguir que era lo que se acercaba

Cerré los ojos para poder concentrarme y poder sentir el reiatsu del enemigo, una vez que identifique que tipo de creaturas eran abrí mis ojos y me volteé a mis subordinados y les grite:

"Regresen a la Sociedad de Almas, yo los alcanzó luego, los voy a entretener, mientras escapan" mientras desenvainaba mi zampaktou

"Pero…" dijo otro

"Es una orden" dije seria, no permitiría que mi equipo muriese

"¡Dale corran! hay que hacerle caso" dijo un tercero guiando a los demás al portal

Una vez que ellos se fueron, 2 creaturas aparecieron ante mí, y comenzaron a atacarme, no sé qué eran pero eso sí, tenía que sobrevivir para poder preguntarle a ella si a esto se refería o tenía que ver con _eso_ , fue una pelea dura, iba ganando pero no vi que detrás mi venia otro y me golpeo tan fuerte, lo último que vi antes de caer inconsciente fue a un hombre con alas de murciélago destruyendo a las criaturas, acercándose a mí y unos ojos verde esmeralda, después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

Pov Meiko

Xxxxxxxxxx sociedad de almas xxxxxxx 1era división

Entramos a la sala Shiro y yo y estaban todos los capitanes allí eso significaba que era algo malo de eso estaba segura

"Meiko, Toshiro tengo algo que decirles, esto le va a doler pero tienen que ser muy fuertes" dijo Yama-ji asustándonos "Rin desapareció y no la han encontrado" volvió a decir

"¡Qué! eso no puede ser ¡estas, estas mintiendo!" dijo Shiro desesperado y a punto de llorar, algo se rompió en él en ese momento

"Jajaja es una buena broma mira que nadie se está riendo" dije nerviosa no creyendo la verdad

Después de eso solo escuche la puerta y Shiro saliendo allí pero no sabía que se había quedado a escuchar todo lo que estábamos diciendo

"Lo siento pero es la verdad, uno de los de su equipo nos dijo que ella dio la orden de que ellos regresaran en lo que ella entretenía a unas creaturas que se acercaban a ellos, cuando fueron a buscarla no estaba solo estaban esas criaturas que ya estaban muertas y creo que tú las conoces" dijo el

"¿Conocer? no sé de qué me estás hablando" dije extrañada y asustada porque había muchos pares de ojos sobre mi

"Si era criaturas diferentes a lo que existen en Hueco-Mundo" dijo explicándonos a todos

"¿Cómo? no te entiendo" dije teniendo una corazonada y esperando a equivocarme

"Eran criaturas del infierno" dijo con preocupación esperando mi reacción

Todos estaban estupefactos por la respuesta y sorprendidos, supongo que ellos no habían escuchado de ellos

"Eso es imposible ninguna criatura del infierno puede ir allí sin que yo lo separa, estas seguro o te habrás confundido de criatura" dije seria, esperaba que Rin hubiera logrado escapar, esas creaturas nos necesitan, ya sea a mi o a Rin para romper el sello, espero no haya usado sus poderes, ya que no conocen su actual apariencia.

"Si estoy seguro, eran negras, con ojos rojos y con cuernos" dijo serio esperando una explicación

"Pero eso es imposible ellos, no pueden estar ahí, a menos que haya un portal ahí sin que nadie lo haya sentido" dije reflexionando

"Puede ser, pero creo que deberías de ir a verlos" dijo Yamamoto

"Esperen alguien nos podría explicar que está pasando" dijo un capitán

"Mmmm que hare con el décimo escuadrón" dijo Yamamoto ignorando al capitán "¿Mei no te gustaría estar en el 10 escuadrón como capitana?" dijo sonriéndome

"¡Ah no! ¡ESTAS LOCO! Ni muerta sabe que no me gusta tener que estas detrás de un escritorio haciendo papeleos" dije cruzándome de brazos y haciendo un puchero

"Mmmm entonces creo saber quién es el apropiado" dijo

"¿Aaaa si? y ¿quién es?" dije dudosa de su elección

"Pues el pequeño Toushiro" dijo despreocupado

"¿QUEEEE? Ooooh creo que eso lo deberías de hablar con él no conmigo" dije seria, preocupada por Shiro

"Mmmm está bien" dijo despreocupado

"¡Hola! aún seguimos aquí" dijo aburrido el capitán Kempachi

"Ya sé, bueno si no tienes nada más que decirme me voy tengo que ver eso" dije molesta y aburrida

"Espera a mí no me vas a dejar con las explicaciones de lo que es tu mundo" dijo Yamamoto tratando de salvarse de dar la explicación, bendito viejo

"Pues ¿qué debo de decirles?" dije extrañada

"Mmmm lo que deberían de saber de tu mundo y de ti" dijo él

"Mmmm lo único que deberían saber es que si van al infierno no viven para contarlo y de mi tendrán que averiguarlo, y no esperen que Shiro les diga, el sólo sabe que su hermana es parte del mundo del cielo, y eso es porque la escucho mencionarlo dormida" dije con burla y saliendo de la sala

"Aaaa por cierto tendrás que hablar con Shiro respecto a lo que me dijiste pero podrías hacerlo mañana, creo que necesita pensar" dije preocupada

"Ok, si eso es lo que quieres yo lo mandare a llamar a su debido tiempo" dijo Yamamoto cansado

Después de esa conversación Shiro subió a ser capitán de la 10 división y con su teniente Matsumoto y yo continúe en la academia y manteniendo a Shiro, pero lo que no sabíamos es que ella estaba viva en un lugar de Hueco-Mundo, inconsciente al dolor que provocó tanto en Shiro como en mí.

"Fin del flashback"

Actualmente

Hueco-Mundo

Pov. Del Narrador

En las noches en la torre más alta se podía observar a dos figuras vestidas completamente de blanco, la figura de menor estatura estaba sentada y miraba el escenario frente a ella

"Nee, Ulquiorra" el individuo conocido como Ulquiorra la volteó a ver

"¿Qué sucede Rin?" dijo con cierta calidez la cuarta espada, mientras miraba esos orbes color chocolate llenos de inocencia

"¿Puedes contarme como me encontraste otra vez?"

Continuará…

 _Editado 07/08/2017_

 _Holi! Les mandó un abrazo psicológico y espero disfrutarán este segundo capítulo! No duden en dejar sus reviews y espero sigan disfrutando la historia! Los quiero!_


	3. Decisiones

Cap. 3 Decisiones

 _DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE BLEACH NO ME PERTENECEN_

Tiempo actual

Pov. Meiko

Después de mi pelea con el estirado, perdón, con el capitán Kuchiki, el capitán Yamamoto me mantenía bien vigilada para que no cometiera ninguna "imprudencia" según él. Estaba saliendo de la academia cuando sentí la mirada de casi todos los estudiantes, decidí no darle importancia, o al menos eso intenté hasta que una chica un año por debajo de mí habló.

"¿Cómo se te ocurre hablar así de mal delante del capitán Kuchiki?" dijo la chica con indignación, genial, más estirados

"¿Así cómo?" dije despreocupada, porque la verdad, poco me importaba la visión que tuviesen de mí.

"Así de grosera y de forma tan despectiva" dijo molesta

"Y a ti qué te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer" dije molesta, no soporto a la gente que se pone a criticar todo lo que hagas, "y ¿quién te dijo eso?" volví a preguntar, lanzándole una mirada que prometía una vida imposible a menos que me contestará

"Una chica de tu generación" dijo asustada

"Dime su nombre" dije agarrándola del cuello de la ropa

"N-no, sé su nombre pero te puedo mostrar quién es" me contestó temblando, ugh, miedosa

"Ok, llévame con ella" dije autoritariamente mientras la soltaba

"S-sí, sígueme" dijo empezando a caminar y yo la seguía, pero de lo que no me percate, es que el capitán Kuchiki nos estaba siguiendo, la seguí por los pasillos de la academia hasta que vimos a un grupo de 4 chicas platicando animadamente

"¿Cuál de ellas es?" dije mirándolas de forma analítica

"Es esa" me dijo señalando a la que estaba apoyada en la pared, una vez que vio que la ubique, salió corriendo, así que me acerque eleve un poco mi reiatsu mientras me acercaba a ella, provocando que la temperatura subiese un poco.

"Así que tú eres la que dijo a todo el mundo que le hable despectivamente al capitán Kuchiki" dije haciendo notar mi presencia, provocando que la temperatura fuese aún mayor, al grado que se estaban abanicando con el calor

"Si, fui yo, ¿algún problema? digo, sólo dije la verdad" dijo seria y mirándome de forma retadora, está chica no tiene ni la más remota idea de con quién se mete

"Y ¿se puede saber quién te crees que eres para hablar así de mí?, que aunque es cierto que sí le hable así al estirado, no es de tu incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer" le conteste seriamente

"Tsukino Thoru, y déjame decirte que si es de mi incumbencia, sobre todo si afectas la imagen de la academia" me dijo cruzándose de brazos y viéndome como si estuviese por encima de mí, oooooh, ahora me va a conocer

"Por si no lo sabías, soy Meiko Sakine" dije posando mi mano sobre su hombro y apretándolo fuertemente, estaba segura que eso dejaría marca

"¡Aaaaaa!" gimió de dolor tratando de quitar mi mano

"Ten cuidado con lo que dices" dije amenazándola y agarrándola del cuello y a punto de golpearla y con los ojos rojos

"¡Aaaaaa! suéltame me lastimas" dijo asustada y derramando varias lagrimas después de ver mis ojos

"¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?" dijo el capitán Kuchiki apareciéndose y separándome de la estúpida esa

"Nada que te interese idiota" dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre y volteándome a ver a la idiota y a sus amigas

"Váyanse de aquí" dijo a las niñas y ellas ayudando a Tsukinoseque se fueron corriendo despavoridas.

"Si abren la boca de lo que paso están muertas niñitas" les grite y ellas solo asintieron y siguieron corriendo como si el demonio mismo las persiguiera.

"Sabía que te conocía de alguna parte y ahora que te veo lo recuerdo" dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, solo pude alzar mi ceja ante su comentario

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿no te entiendo?" dije aun con los ojos rojos y muy confundida

"Hace un año peleaste contra mí, un día antes de la desaparición de la difunta capitana de la 10 división" dijo muy serio

"1: Rin no está muerta, sólo está desaparecida y 2: ¡aaaa! ya me acordé de ti, jajajajaja te patié el trasero" dije molesta por el comentario acerca de Rin, y arrogante y de forma burlona ante su derrota ante mí hace un año, "si no quieres que te deje peor que aquella vez, no abras la boca a nadie de lo que viste" dije regresando mis ojos a su estado normal

"¿Es eso una amenaza?" dijo serio mientras me miraba con los brazos cruzados

"Tómalo como quieres… estas advertido" dije yéndome de ahí.

Para mi mala suerte el estirado abrió la boca más de lo que debía, me regañaron pero no me importo porque ese día decidí irme para siempre de la sociedad de almas y ya sabía a quién iba a recurrir

Xxxxxxx en la casa xxxxx

Entre a la casa y decidí armar mi plan, pero primero tenía que arreglar unas cosas, busque el celular y marque un número que tenía años sin llamar, espero no lo haya cambiado, el timbre sonó 2 veces antes de que conectará

"Bueno ¿quién habla?" escuche del otro lado

"Tío, soy yo Meiko" dije segura

"¡Oh! hola pequeña, ¿en qué puedo servirte?" dijo cortésmente, que puedo decir era su única sobrina y me consideraba prácticamente como una más de sus hijas

"Será que me puedas hacer un favor" pregunte mordiéndome el labio, sabía que era un gran favor, lo que estaba por pedirle

"¿Si? dime ¿qué necesitas?" preguntó preocupado, no era usual que yo hiciera este tipo de llamadas

"Necesito un departamento allí en Karakura" dije segura de mi decisión, sabía que era lo mejor para mí, necesitaba mi espacio y poder respirar y ser yo misma

"¿Para qué lo necesitas? Digo, si se puede saber" pregunto extrañado

"No puedo decírtelo por teléfono tiene que ser en persona" dije mientras me jalaba una de las mangas de mi uniforme ansiosa, ya no quería pasar más tiempo en la sociedad de almas

"Está bien, ¿para cuándo necesitas el departamento?" preguntó, mientras escuchaba como prendía algo al otro lado de la línea

"Mmmm mientras más pronto mejor" dije

"Está bien, bueno me despido, te aviso cuando lo tenga todo listo" dijo serio, mientras escuchaba como si ¿tecleará?

"Gracias tío, te quiero" dije un tanto triste y colgué, suspiré, así que aún no podré irme, al menos no hasta que consiga un lugar al cual llegar, me quede pensativa por bastante tiempo porque de pronto escuché la puerta y la voz de Shiro

"Ya llegue Mei" dijo Shiro desde la entrada

"Ya voy" dije, saliendo así de mis pensamientos

"Ya me entere de tu travesura" dijo un poco irritado mientras se masajeaba su cabeza

"Shiro tengo que decirte algo" dije preocupada, puesto que su reacción es la que más me preocupa, ya que desde que Rin no está, soy la única persona en la cual puede apoyarse, sé que mi decisión lo lastimará pero sé que me entenderá mejor que nadie, bueno después de Rin claro

"¿Qué pasó?" dijo un poco enojado

"Me voy de la sociedad de almas…" no pude seguir porque me interrumpió

"¿Quéé? ¿¡cómo que te vas!? ¿¡me vas a dejar!?" me gritó mientras veía como temblaba de ¿enojo, tristeza? No lo sé, pero lamento mucho hacerlo pasar por esto

"Shiro, ya me harte de que todos estén vigilándome" dije seria mientras algunas lágrimas traicioneras escapaban de mis ojos "No soy Rin, no puedo ser yo misma aquí, así que me voy a la tierra por un tiempo, me haré pasar por muerta o algo para que nadie me busque, a ti te lo digo porque eres mi hermano, podrás hablar conmigo las veces que quieras nada más que nadie puede saberlo" dije acariciándole una mejilla

"Está bien, ¿Cuándo te vas?" pregunto triste pero entendiendo mi situación

"Pues la verdad todavía no sé, espero que sea en esta semana o la próxima" dije mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello "bueno cambiemos de tema, voy a hacer la cena, ¿qué quieres de cenar?" dije sonriendo tratando de alivianar el ambiente

"…sandía…" me contestó haciendo un puchero

Tres días después mi tío me hablo y me dijo que ya tenía todo listo para que pudiera cambiar. Le pedí a Yamamoto poder ir al Hueco-Mundo para ver una anomalía con el infierno y me dejo ir. Fui a ver a Shiro a su escuadrón, donde le dije que ya estaba todo listo y que mañana por la tarde me iba. Al día siguiente en la tarde abrí un portal en el escuadrón de Shiro y me fui al Hueco-Mundo, después de 2 horas, decidí que era tiempo de iniciar mi plan después de terminar de corroborar que no había ninguna anomalía del infierno, rasgue mi traje de shinigami y me corte un poco para simular con mi sangre que hubo una batalla y abrí otro portal a Karakura, donde comenzaría desde cero.

Y pensaba que ahí iba a estar tranquila, pero me equivoqué porque ahí empezaron los nuevos problemas junto con encuentros que darían un cambio a mi vida.

CONTINUARÁ…

 _Editado 07/08/2017_

 _Holiiii! Espero estén disfrutando la historia, olvide mencionar en el capítulo pasado pero la traducción al nombre de la zampaktou de Meiko es Hi no Hōō que quiere decir fénix de fuego, sorry no soy muy original con los nombres pero espero seguir contando con su apoyo!_


End file.
